Too Hard To Say Goodbye
by Zena Airale
Summary: Peace returns to Ninjago after the Overlord's defeat, but Lloyd is weak and on the verge of dying. Garmadon, now purified from the evil within him, spends one last unforgettable moment with his son before he passes away. This was a collab with SensieYuri on Wattpad


"What...happened?" Garmadon's voice was raspy as he called to the ninja. He was wearing a tan and purple kimono and his hair was gray. His face was slightly wrinkled. He wasn't evil anymore. "Where's Lloyd? Where's my son?"

"Garmadon?" Misako said in shock.

"Yes, it's me, but-"

He was interrupted by a loud shriek of pain. Lloyd's. Garmadon ran forward, recognizing the noise, only to see his son's body lying there. A tooth from the Overlord was embedded in his chest causing him to spasm every once in awhile. He was on the verge of dying. Lloyd tried to sit up, wincing. He fell back onto the ground with a groan of pain.

"Lloyd...it's really me. I'm here," Garmadon whispered, his voice on the verge of tears as he realized what would soon happen. Carefully he pulled Lloyd close, taking out the fang and throwing it to the side.

"D-Dad..." Lloyd smiled softly, his eyes barely open. "I can't stay for long..." He said quietly, each labored breath causing him pain.

"Shhhh...I know... I am _so_ proud of you. _Thank you so much..._ " Garmadon comforted his son, running a hand through his hair as Lloyd slowly but surely drifted further and further away.

"I don't want to go..." Lloyd cried weakly, his voice shaking with fear.

Garmadon nodded, clutching Lloyd's hand with his own, very lightly sobbing. " _I love you...I'll miss you..._ " He let out a soft sigh, struggling to keep his voice steady enough, he had to be strong...for Lloyd. "I don't want you to leave me so early... You're just so young... I want to stay forever with you...but it's just... _it's just not meant to be..._ " He felt his chest clench up with all the emotions that flooded his newly cleansed heart. It hurt more than anything. Lloyd meant everything to him, and he never had the chance to show him...never had the chance to tell him. Now, his newfound freedom of the venom had come at the greatest cost, and he didn't think he could take it. He would rather be evil and have his son, then good knowing his son lost his life in doing so. Tears slowly fell from his eyes, landing on his son's bloody gi.

"Dad..." Lloyd let out a shuddering breath. "I...can't...hold on...much...longer..."

"Shhhh... Don't use your energy up yet..." he soothed him, "I'm here, and I will stay." He found he could not word his feelings, how do you comfort your dying child...a parent should never have to lose a child.

Lloyd's breathing grew fainter, his eyes slowly closing, "Dad... I...love...you... _Goodbye..._ " he sighed, his life leaving in that last breath. His body went limp.

"N-No...Lloyd!" Garmadon cried, "Lloyd, please no! _Don't leave...DON'T LEAVE!_ " His voice grew louder with desperation, as if his pleads could bring back his son. His words fell into sobs as he rocked slightly, holding his son close, tears mixing with blood. He was devastated, feeling part of himself dying too. _Why did you have to leave me? We were so close...we could've been like that again._

His cries were joined by Misako, who fell to her knees next to her husband. Garmadon looked up at her and wrapped and arm around her pulling her close. He finally had his family together, only for Lloyd to be torn away from him once more. He silently cursed destiny for the torment it had caused him his whole life. Every time peace and joy was within his sight, destiny ripped it from him. He could not take any more loss. His life would be changed forever. Part of him wished he was the one who died instead, but another part knew he could never put Lloyd through that. "I always wanted to recreate the world in my image...I never realized I already had... _because of you..._ " he whispered, not knowing his son had heard, his spirit standing behind him, slightly transparent. He placed a hand on his father's shoulder. Garmadon looked behind him, but couldn't see anyone.

"It's not your fault..." Lloyd's voice whispered in the wind, Garmadon felt warmth on his shoulder that spread to his aching heart. "Enjoy your life, I will be waiting for you..." He then faded slowly, though the comforting warmth in Garmadon's heart remained.


End file.
